eltigrefancharasfandomcom-20200213-history
El Tigre Fancharacters Wiki
Hello and Welcome to ''El Tigre Fancharacters Wiki! El Tigre Fancharacters Wiki is a wikia dedicated to fan-made characters - known as ''Fan Characters or Original Characters - made for the series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. The wiki is designed to chronicle almost all fancharacters that are scattered around the fandom! To help us in this goal, we suggest making articles for your fancharacters, detailing almost all possible information on them to the best of your abilities. We encourage you to please be as literate and informative with your articles as you possibly can be, and to do your best! We accept articles based on any and all fancharacters, regardless of whether or not they have any association to the canon characters or if they are related to the canon characters. This means that your character can either be just friends with the canon characters, cousins or children of the canon characters, or not even know the canon characters at all. It all just depends on what your character is like! 'Guidelines ' Like many sites, this wiki has a specific set of guidelines that we would appreciate if you followed! Following these guidelines helps ensure that this wiki remains a pleasant and informative community for all! Of course, these aren't rules as we cannot force you to act accordingly to the guidelines. However, behaving with dignity and class is most appreciated. *We encourage you to ensure that your characters are well-balanced and well-developed! It's important that they have weaknesses as well as strengths, a balanced design, and a sense of individuality to their design! If you are ever unsure of yourself, or the design of your characters, don't be afraid to ask for help! The moderators of this wiki would love to help you, and would be quite honored! *Try to remain polite and respectful towards others in the community! Even if you are not fond of someone, or their character, you should still treat them with dignity and respect. Remember the golden rule: Treat others how you would like to be treated! If you want to help someone improve their character, make sure your criticism is constructive and helpful! Mindless bashing and flaming helps no one. *Text-talk and gratutious amounts of slang are not appreciated much. It's important that your articles are grammatically correct, literate, informative, and easy to read! We once again encourage you to reach out and ask for help from others if you need guidance or help in any way! *There's nothing wrong with making an article for a character created by your friend, or a character you admire, as long as you mention who created the character and any known fanfiction or fancomics written and/or illustrated by their creator! You should also make sure that the character is not already on the wiki, to prevent confusion in the future! Staying true to the information put out by their creator, and being accurate and respectful as well as informative is also incredibly important! *And the most important rule of all, Have fun! 'Making an article' When making your article, please remember to be respectful, literate, and informative! The goal is to be as dignitifed and organized as possible when it comes to information about the character at hand. After all, what's the point of making an article about the character if the information isn't helpful in understand or get to know the character better? Hopefully this guide will help you in regards to how to structure and set-up your article, as well as keep it informational and organized! * 'Introduction: '''The first part of the article, this is where the description of the character's full name, age, and a brief introduction of their character goes. You should also include information about any fanfiction or fancomics that have been written and/or illustrated to introduce them into the world of El Tigre and it's characters, as well as describe their role in the story. * '''Appearance: '''This section is mainly present in the case you do not have an image of the character. If you do not have an image of the character, or the image of the character is outdated, then it is absolutely neccesary that you must describe the character's appearance in full detail in this section. If the character has an up-to-date, accurate image depicting their appearance, you are free to remain minimal of your description. Mentioning the most important aspects of their appearance, and the basics, is quite important! * '''Personality: '''In this section you summarize who the character is to their core. It is your duty to describe their characterization to the fullest - be clear on their character traits and how they behave on a day-to-day basis. If their emotions effect their line of thinking or how they act towards peers in a certain, be sure to describe that to your fullest. Don't forget that their strengths, weaknesses, and flaws are also quite important to who they are as a person as well! There's nothing wrong with your character being an imperfect person. * '''Background: '''Describing their background - also known as a backstory - and past in full detail in a new section after their brief introduction is also quite important and helpful in presenting as much information about the character as possible! If there is a fanfiction written or fancomic illustrated about the character, detailing the events pivital to the character and their actions would be most helpful to further understanding the character. * '''Relationships: '''The relationships section is dedicated to - you got it! Describing what relationships the character shares with another - be it another fancharacter or even a character in canon. Be sure to describe in full the dynamics shared between the two characters, their roles in relation to one another, how the character feels about the other, ect! Describe it to the best of your ability! If you aren't so sure what else to add, leave it for later or ask for help from a friend or moderator! * '''Alter-ego: '''Technically this section is optional as not all characters have alter-egos, inside and outside of canon! Don't feel pressured to add an "alter-ego" section if there is no alter-ego in question to describe. However if the character ''does have an alter-ego, describe them to the best of your ability. Be sure to clarify the name of their alter-ego, summarize their physical appearance when in their alter-ego, any abilities, weaknesses, and what alignment they fall under. Category:Browse